I'm Sorry Ahjussi, But Taeyong Hyung Is Mine!
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] "Aku tidak percaya kau membiarkan sahabat kita yang polos dan menggemaskan jatuh dalam pelukan ahjussi-ahjussi pedofil!" Doyoung berteriak kalap, tapi Jaehyun jauh lebih kalap. "Aku? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan cinta pertamaku diambil orang lain!" [ Jaeyong ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong ] [ NCT ]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry Ahjussi, But Taeyong Hyung Is Mine!**

[ **Jaehyun x Taeyong** ]

YAOI, OOC.

Twoshoot/Threeshoot.

Aku memang masih **bocah** , tapi **tolong hargai** **karya abal-abal bocah** yang satu ini, ya ^^

.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari cameraman red carpet di 2016 Asia Artist Awards yang ngasih love sign ke Ty. Dan kita semakin pengen buat ff ini setelah temen les (NCT stan, Markhyuck shipper tapi suka interaksi Jaeyong) ngasih tau postingan instagram **Jaeyongprotectionsquad** tentang Ty yang digodain om-om.

Kita anak UN dengan pengawasan ketat sampai rasanya terkesan lebay. Intinya, kita agak susah terhubung sama sosmed. Kita **minta tolong banget,** kalian para readers ku tersayang buat ngasih tau ke akun **Jaeyongprotectionsquad** kalau kita ngambil ide fantastis nya ^^

 **Terima kasih banyak** udah mau nolongin kita! ^^

P.s; Minta saran dong, kira-kira siapa tokoh ahjussi yang pas buat ff ini. Dan, selamat untuk NCT 127! Dedek bangga sama kalian, para oppa :')

* * *

 **Happy Reading~ ^^**

* * *

Bel pulang berdering kencang, membuat siswa dan siswi dengan refleks berteriak senang. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan berhamburan keluar kelas secara bersamaan, memenuhi koridor sekolah yang tadinya hening dan sepi saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Seorang siswa kelas 11-1 bertubuh kurus berusaha keluar dari kerumunan siswa-siswi yang benar-benar menggila saat pulang sekolah. Ia mencoba menepi dari kerumunan yang terus merangsek menuju tangga.

"Ugh, Um—permisi."

Ia terus menggumam kata 'permisi', tidak menghiraukan tubuh kurusnya yang terasa seperti terseret arus.

"Tae!"

Doyoung menarik Taeyong—tubuh yang berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu—untuk berdiri di bangku yang ada di koridor sekolah, memisah diri dari kerumunan yang semakin menggila ditambah dengan beberapa siswa kelas 12 yang berteriak dengan suara beratnya.

Taeyong tersenyum senang dan memeluk Doyoung dengan erat. "Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama." Doyoung mengangguk. Ia mengguncang ke kanan dan ke kiri tubuh Taeyong yang berada di pelukannya, membuat Taeyong tertawa lepas. "Omong-omong, dimana bocah food fighter yang mengaku sahabat kita?"

Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ayo kita ke halaman sekolah. Mungkin dia menunggumu disana."

Doyoung menarik Taeyong turun dari bangku setelah koridor sekolah tidak se-ramai tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang tertaut. Bukan apa-apa, Doyoung hanya takut jika sahabatnya yang polos ini terpisah darinya.

"Doyoung, kau ada latihan vokal, 'kan?"

Doyoung menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia sedikit mengayunkan tangan mereka yang tertaut.

Taeyong menarik sebelah tangan Doyoung dan menahannya untuk berhenti berjalan. "Lalu kenapa kau menemaniku? Kau harus bersiap!"

Wajah cemas Taeyong terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilihat. Doyoung tertawa pelan dan mengacak poni yang menutupi dahi Taeyong.

"Ayo, kau harus pergi latihan sekarang!" Taeyong menarik kedua tangan Doyoung, walaupun hasilnya Doyoung tidak bergeser satu sentimeterpun.

"Kau harus menemukan teman pulang terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, aku baru bisa berlatih dengan tenang."

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Eh? Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku terlalu cemas padamu!" Doyoung jeda sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, bukan! Aku terlalu cemas dengan kepolosanmu."

"Huh?"

Taeyong masih tidak mengerti, sungguh.

"Taeyong hyung!"

Doyoung menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya bocah food fighter kita disini."

"Hyung, kau harus membelikanku patbingsu jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi."

"Jaehyunnie~"

Tidak peduli dengan Doyoung dan Jaehyun—siswa kelas 10-2—yang tampaknya akan memulai perang adu mulut, Taeyong memeluk tubuh tegap Jaehyun.

"Jaga Taeyong baik-baik, Jae. Aku harus latihan sekarang." Doyoung melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menangkup pipi tirus Taeyong. "Bye, cutie~"

Taeyong tertawa. "Doyoung, kau juga imut!"

"Sama-sama uke. Yeah." Jaehyun berkata dengan santai, pura-pura tidak tahu dengan tatapan tajam Doyoung.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabat polos kita, aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang." Doyoung mendesis saat melihat Taeyong mulai berjalan.

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, hyung. Kau harusnya percaya padaku! Kita bertiga sudah bersahabat selama berapa tahun?"

"Hm? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sudah berapa lama kau memendam perasaan pada Taeyong?"

Balasan dari Doyoung membuat Jaehyun ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Sayang sekali Taeyong masih berada di sekitar mereka. Doyoung benar-benar berusaha menjaga kepolosan Taeyong dengan baik, ia bahkan tidak segan menghujani cubitan untuk siapapun yang mengumpat atau mengeluarkan kalimat kotor di dekat Taeyong.

Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap dua sahabatnya yang saling memandang tajam. "Jaehyun? Kita pulang bersama, 'kan?"

"Iya, hyung."

Jaehyun berlari kecil menghampiri Taeyong.

"Bye, Doyoung yang manis dan baik hati! Jangan lupa banyak minum air setelah latihan!" Taeyong melambaikan tangannya.

Jaehyun juga ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Doyoung. Tepat setelah Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, Jaehyun bisa melihat Doyoung menggesek jari telunjuk di lehernya secara horizontal.

Jaehyun cukup paham maksud Doyoung.

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taeyong, Jaehyun akan mati ditangan Doyoung.

Yah, Jaehyun cukup paham hal itu.

Lagipula, Jaehyun merasa sikap khawatir Doyoung berlebihan. Taeyong akan aman bersamanya. Ia juga ikut menjaga Taeyong dari kecil bersama Doyoung. Jaehyun juga merasa Taeyong sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diri. Setidaknya ia merasa Taeyong cukup tahu mana hal buruk dan harus dihindari.

"Jaehyun, aku ingin pergi ke minimarket!"

Jaehyun menoleh, melihat Taeyong dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Cemilanku di rumah sudah habis, Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengarkan Taeyong.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa cokelat juga!"

"Makan makanan manis secara berlebihan tidak baik untuk kesehatan, hyung."

Taeyong menggembungkan pipinya dan cemberut. "Kau sama saja seperti eomma dan Doyoung."

"Aku berkata benar, 'kan?" Jaehyun dengan usil menusuk pipi Taeyong dengan telunjuknya.

"Aish, iya! Kau membuatku kesal Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Maaf, hyung."

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus mau menemaniku ke minimarket!"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Tanpa diminta, Jaehyun dengan senang hati menemani sosok imut disampingnya ini.

* * *

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah memasuki minimarket terdekat dari sekolah mereka, dan sudah hampir 20 menit mereka berada disana. Melihat Taeyong memasukkan makanan dalam keranjang belanja tanpa perhitungan membuat Jaehyun tergoda untuk membeli sesuatu juga.

"Jaehyunnie, lebih enak potato chips rasa sour cream & onion atau barbecue?"

"Dua-duanya enak, hyung."

"Pilih salah satu, Jaehyun! Aku tidak mungkin membeli dua-duanya."

Jaehyun yang masih memunggungi Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bisa lihat keranjang belanjamu terlebih dahulu, hyung? Kau seperti membeli semua isi minimarket ini, dan kau berkata jika tidak mungkin membeli dua potato chips yang berbeda rasa?"

"Jaehyun~ Ayolah!" Taeyong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Sifat kekanakan Taeyong terkadang bisa merepotkan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Taeyong yang membawa dua bungkus potato chips di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Pilih yang mana, Jaehyun? Kanan atau kiri?" Taeyong masih bersikeras untuk meminta pendapat Jaehyun. "Kanan rasa sour cream & onion. Kiri rasa barbecue."

Jaehyun menatap wajah manis Taeyong yang berada diantara dua bungkus potato chips.

"Aku pilih tengah."

"Huh?"

"Aku pilih wajahmu, hyung."

"Jaehyun, aku serius!"

Jaehyun tertawa ketika Taeyong memukul dadanya beberapa kali dengan jengkel. "Aku juga serius, hyung. Aku lebih memilih wajahmu daripada dua makanan itu."

"Astaga, Jaehyun. Cepat pilih! Aku tidak tahu harus membeli yang mana. Kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu disini."

"Baiklah." Jaehyun mengalah daripada harus merasakan pukulan yang semakin lama terasa semakin terasa sakit dari Taeyong. "Rasa sour cream & onion enak, hyung."

Taeyong memandang bungkus potato chips rasa barbecue nya dengan memelas. "Tapi barbecue juga enak."

"Kalau begitu beli rasa barbecue saja, hyung." Jaehyun membalikkan badannya lagi dan mengambil sekaleng cola.

"Tapi rasa sour cream & onion juga enak."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku beli dua-duanya saja!" Taeyong memutuskan pilihannya yang sungguh terbalik dari kata-katanya beberapa menit lalu. "Aku rasa dua tidak cukup. Aku mengambil potato chips lagi, Jaehyun. Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya!"

Jaehyun menepuk dahinya melihat Taeyong yang berlari kecil menjauhinya. Apa gunanya Taeyong bertanya padanya, sampai harus memukuli dada bidangnya jika pada akhirnya Taeyong membeli dua potato chips? Ia tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah unik Taeyong.

Taeyong membawa keranjang belanjanya yang penuh dengan susah payah. Bungkus cemilan terlihat menggunung dalam keranjang belanjanya.

"Aduh,"

Laki-laki manis itu menunduk melihat cokelatnya yang tadinya berada di tumpukan paling atas jatuh. Ia ingin berteriak pada Jaehyun agar sahabatnya itu mengambilkan cokelatnya yang tergeletak di lantai, tapi akhirnya ia urungkan saat menyadari minimarket ini lumayan ramai. Sungguh, sebenarnya Taeyong malas jika harus meletakkan keranjang yang sudah susah payah ia angkat hanya untuk sebatang cokelat.

Taeyong baru saja berniat menunduk saat seorang laki-laki paruh baya mengambil cokelatnya. "Maaf, tuan. Tapi cokelat itu milikku."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Aku mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Ah, begitu." Taeyong tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah saat laki-laki itu meletakkan cokelat di keranjangnya. "Maafkan aku, tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa, manis."

Taeyong semakin memerah saat mendengar panggilan dari laki-laki asing itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu merebut keranjang dari tangan Taeyong dan meletakkannya di lantai. "Bukankah lebih enak jika kau berbicara tanpa susah payah mengangkat keranjang?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Senyum malu-malu yang menggemaskan masih terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"Berapa umurmu, Taeyong?" Laki-laki itu bertanya saat melihat sosok manis didepannya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Tujuh belas." Taeyong berkata dengan riang. "Bagaimana denganmu, tuan? Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Bekerja sebagai fotografer."

Bibir tipis Taeyong membulat. "Wah, ahjussi fotografer?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan tertawa saat Taeyong menyadari ia membawa kamera di belakang punggungnya. "Boleh aku meminta satu foto wajahmu yang manis?"

Taeyong mengangguk polos, membiarkan laki-laki asing yang bahkan ia lupa tanyakan namanya itu mengambil gambar dirinya yang tersenyum manis.

"Ahjussi, maaf jika fotoku terlihat jelek. Aku baru saja pulang sekolah dengan wajah yang berminyak dan berkeringkat seperti ini." Taeyong mengelus pipi tirusnya.

"Tidak, Taeyongie. Kau sempurna." Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring. "Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Yah, agar kita bisa berkomunikasi dan berkenalan lebih jauh."

Seharusnya Taeyong mengingat nasehat eommanya agar selalu tidak mudah percaya dengan orang asing. Seharusnya Taeyong juga mengingat kata-kata Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang melarangnya untuk memberikan kontak pribadi Taeyong baik nomor ponsel maupun media sosialnya dengan orang asing, bukannya dengan polos menyebutkan nomor ponselnya yang dicatat di selembar kertas oleh ahjussi tampan didepannya ini.

"Maaf, Taeyongie. Aku hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu di sini." Laki-laki asing itu mengacak poni Taeyong dengan gemas. "Tapi aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jawab pesanku, okay?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Okay, ahjussi!"

Taeyong mengangkat keranjang belanjanya lagi saat laki-laki itu menjauh.

"Taeyong hyung!"

Jaehyun merebut keranjang belanjanya dan membawanya. "Kau lama sekali! Aku hampir lumutan menunggumu!"

"Maaf, Jae." Taeyong mengelus lengan berotot Jaehyun. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan ahjussi yang baik hati."

Jaehyun meletakkan keranjang Taeyong di meja kasir, membiarkan pelayan kasir menghitung barang belanjaan miliknya dan Taeyong. "Baik bagaimana, hyung?"

"Ia mengambilkan cokelatku yang jatuh! Baik sekali, 'kan?"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. Menurutnya itu hal yang biasa.

"Ahjussi itu seorang fotografer, Jaehyun." Taeyong bergaya seolah-olah ia sedang mengambil gambar, membuat Jaehyun ingin menghentikan aksi memalukan Taeyong. "Ia memfotoku juga!"

Jaehyun reflek mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sangat kesal. "Hyung, apa yang sering kukatakan tentang orang asing?"

"Tapi ahjussi itu baik, Jaehyun. Aku yakin dia orang yang baik." Taeyong menggumamkan terima kasih setelah membayar dan mengambil barang belanjaannya.

Jaehyun membukakan pintu keluar untuk Taeyong dan berjalan beriringan di trotoar.

"Siapa nama ahjussi itu, hyung?"

Taeyong terlihat kaget, lalu menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa menanyakannya, Jae!"

Sial.

"Tenang saja, Jaehyun. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Nanti?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya. Ahjussi itu meminta nomor ponselku, dan memintaku untuk membalas pesannya."

Damn.

Fuck.

Shit.

Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia yakin akan mati ditangan Doyoung jika sahabatnya itu mendengar kejadian yang baru saja dialami Taeyong.

Taeyong benar-benar polos. Jaehyun gagal menjaganya karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu merasa dirinya sangat payah. Bagaimana bisa ia lalai menjaga Taeyong? Bahkan tadi ia dan Taeyong dalam satu bangungan!

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya cemas, tidak memperdulikan gumaman Taeyong yang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan Taeyong.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia harus berfikir positif. Taeyong berkata ia akan baik-baik saja dan beberapa kali meyakinkan jika ahjussi itu baik hati. Seharusnya Jaehyun percaya pada Taeyong, tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali.

Jaehyun hanya cemas. Sangat cemas. Ia khawatir sosok yang diam-diam dicintainya ini celaka.

Untuk saat ini, Jaehyun hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri dan berharap Taeyong baik-baik saja dengan ahjussi asing itu. Mungkin untuk kedepannya, Jaehyun harus benar-benar melindungi Taeyong sebagai ganti atas kelalaiannya.

Dalam otak Jaehyun sekarang seakan-akan memutarkan tayangan berita yang memuat tentang perilaku ahjussi pedofil.

Tuhan, Jaehyun tidak tahu harus memarahi dirinya sendiri atau memarahi kepolosan Taeyong.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Love, Fafa & Nabila (Vava)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry Ahjussi, But Taeyong Hyung Is Mine!**

[ **Jaehyun x Taeyong** ]

YAOI, OOC.

Aku memang masih **bocah** , tapi **tolong hargai** **karya abal-abal bocah** yang satu ini, ya ^^

* * *

 **Happy Reading~! ^^**

* * *

Taeyong mencari-cari potato chips yang dibelinya tadi di kantong plastik dan memakannya. Ia lalu memasukkan kantong plastik berisi camilan yang dibelinya kedalam tas. Wajah manis itu menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat resah.

"Jaehyunnie, wajahmu menggelikan. Sungguh."

Jaehyun cemberut. "Jangan mengejekku, hyung. Aku sedang dalam masa-masa susah."

Taeyong tertawa geli. Ia menyodorkan potato chips miliknya, yang tentu saja langsung dicomot oleh bocah food fighter itu. Mereka terus berjalan menuju kompleks rumah mereka dengan keheningan. Hanya ada suara bungkus plastik yang dibuka dan suara makanan yang dikunyah.

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir keras. Ia benar-benar takut jika Taeyong melakukan hal ceroboh seperti menuruti ahjussi sialan itu jika misalnya ia diajak bertemu, atau mungkin bercerita pada Doyoung tentang ahjussi yang menurutnya baik hati hanya karena menolongnya dengan mengambilkan cokelat.

Doyoung.

Wajah Jaehyun terlihat makin resah. Jaehyun membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya jika ia tahu Taeyong memberikan nomor ponsel pribadinya ke ahjussi yang bahkan baru ditemuinya.

"Wajahmu makin menggelikan, Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun mendorong kepala Taeyong yang hanya setinggi telinganya kesamping.

"Jaehyunnie~!"

Siswa kelas 10 itu tertawa saat Taeyong memukul lengannya pelan. Jaehyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Taeyong yang memukulnya dan menggandengnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Taeyong, membuat remaja manis itu bergerak-gerak risih.

Taeyong melepaskan genggaman Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun menggenggam tangannya lagi. Ia menghela nafas. "Jaehyunnie, bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau sebelah tanganku kau genggam seperti itu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum manis, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. Ia mengambil beberapa potato chips yang ada di tangan kiri Taeyong dan menyodorkannya di depan bibir tipis Taeyong. "Buka mulutmu, hyung~ Aaa~"

Taeyong cemberut lucu beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya ia menerima suapan Jaehyun. Sebenarnya Taeyong lebih suka jika Jaehyun melepaskan gandengannya dan membiarkannya makan sendiri, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting ia masih bisa memakan potato chips nya.

"Lagi, hyung?"

"Um!" Taeyong membuka mulutnya, membiarkan tangan Jaehyun mendorong masuk beberapa potato chips kedalam mulutnya. "Jaehyun! Jangan banyak-banyak!"

Tapi Jaehyun menghiraukan ucapan Taeyong. Ia tertawa jahil saat memaksa Taeyong memakan potato chips yang ada di tangannya. Jaehyun mengeratkan genggamannya, tidak membiarkan tangan kanan Taeyong terlepas. Pipi Taeyong yang menggembung lucu dan jari-jarinya yang sedikit basah karena terkena bagian dalam mulut Taeyong adalah sensasi spesial tersendiri bagi Jaehyun.

Taeyong berhenti berjalan dan menginjak kaki Jaehyun. Ia tertawa senang saat Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya dan berjongkok, menekan punggung kakinya yang terasa ngilu.

Jaehyun mendongak. Taeyong yang sedang tertawa itu indah sekali. Matanya beningnya yang besar akan tertutup, tergantikan garis lengkungan kearah atas yang terlihat sama indahnya. Suara tawa Taeyong juga terdengar lucu dan khas. Jaehyun tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Taeyong tertawa seperti itu.

"Rasakan!" Taeyong menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum licik dan dengan cepat berdiri, berlari kearah Taeyong. Remaja manis itu terlonjak sedikit saat Jaehyun berlari kearahnya, ia reflek tertawa lagi dan berlari menjauhi Jaehyun dengan bungkus potato chips di tangan kirinya.

Dua remaja itu berlarian di sepanjang trotoar, mengabaikan tatapan orang asing yang tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa dan juga saling menambah kecepatan lariannya. Taeyong yang berusaha menjauhi Jaehyun dan Jaehyun yang berusaha mendekati Taeyong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taeyong mulai merasa lelah. Ia berusaha berlari kencang, tapi kakinya seperti tidak menuruti perintahnya. Salahkan dirinya yang jarang berolahraga. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun, ia adalah salah satu pemain basket di sekolah mereka. Jaehyun bahkan selalu jogging di pagi hari sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

Jaehyun yang menyadari Taeyong memperlambat larinya segera mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat tubuh Taeyong sedikit membungkuk dan tenggelam di tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dan besar dari Taeyong. "Gotcha!"

Mereka berdua tertawa meskipun terengah-engah karena berlari. Jaehyun menyusupkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong, menghirup aroma khas yang memabukkan dari Taeyong. Rambut pirang Jaehyun mengenai leher dan rahang Taeyong, membuat Taeyong menggeliat diantara tawanya.

"Jaehyun! Geli!"

Jaehyun mengabaikannya, ia semakin mengusakkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong, sengaja membiarkan rambutnya mengenai dagunya beberapa kali. Taeyong tertawa dan mencengkram keduan lengan Jaehyun yang memeluknya. Percuma jika Taeyong berusaha melepaskan diri, karena tenaga Jaehyun lebih kuat darinya.

"Hyung~"

Taeyong menoleh kesamping. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jaehyun sangat dekat. Jika Taeyong memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti, hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. "Y-ya?"

Taeyong merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini?

"Besok libur. Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu, hyung?"

"Tentu!" Taeyong mengangguk. Baik Jaehyun maupun Doyoung cukup sering menginap dirumahnya.

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati. Ia benar-benar tidak rela, tapi ia juga ingin segera tiba di rumah Taeyong dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Taeyong. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

Taeyong mendongak. "Kau tidak menggandengku lagi?"

"Jadi kau ingin kugandeng?"

Taeyong mendengus dan memajukan bibirnya. "Aku hanya bertanya."

Jaehyun tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Ia meraih tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya erat, membiarkan sensasi menggelitik menyerbu perutnya. Sayang sekali Jaehyun tidak tahu jika Taeyong juga merasakan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan itu.

* * *

"Kau tidak takut tinggal sendiri disini?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang menaruh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku-buku yang dibawanya saat sekolah.

"Ada butler-ku."

Taeyong tertawa geli. "Ah, aku lupa kau tuan muda Jung yang terhormat."

Rumah Jaehyun dan Taeyong sebenarnya bersebelahan, hanya dibatasi pagar setinggi pinggang dari kayu berwarna putih. Jaehyun kecil dulu sering diam-diam pergi ke rumah Taeyong tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan ibunya. Orang tua Jaehyun akrab dengan orang tua kedua sahabatnya. Taeyong dan Doyoung tahu betul tentang keluarga Jaehyun yang sukses dengan perusahaan mereka, dan memilih pindah di mansion tahun lalu. Tapi Jaehyun menolak, ia dengan keras kepala ingin tinggal dengan sahabatnya yang menemaninya sejak kecil. Pasrah dengan keinginan Jaehyun, orang tua Jaehyun meminta salah satu butler mereka untuk menemani Jaehyun tinggal di rumah lama mereka dan mengawasinya. Beberapa hari dalam satu bulan, orang tua Jaehyun biasanya akan mengunjungi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berdecak. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau terdengar seperti butler-ku."

Taeyong tertawa. Ia membantu Jaehyun memasukkan pakaian yang sudah dipilih untuk baju ganti saat menginap di rumahnya nanti.

"Lagipula noona-ku juga kadang kemari." Jaehyun mengambil tas ranselnya yang sudah terisi pakaian ganti dari tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk paham. Ia tahu kakak perempuan Jaehyun yang cantik dan baik hati itu.

Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayo, hyung."

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga. Jaehyun terhenti sebentar. Ia melangkah ke dapur, terlihat butlernya sedang membuat kopi.

"Hyung, aku akan menginap di rumah Taeyong hyung."

"Oke, tuan muda. Hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

Jaehyun menunjukkan ibu jarinya. Setelah keluar rumah, Jaehyun baru berbisik kesal. "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi di rumahmu? Lagipula rumah kita hanya bersebelahan. Aku yakin tidak ada bom atau teroris yang bersembunyi di rumahmu yang nyaman itu, hyung."

Taeyong hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. "Eomma~! Aku pulang!"

"Taeyongie! Ini sudah sore! Kau kemana sa—eh? Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun tersenyum geli melihat ibu Taeyong yang bersiap memarahi Taeyong karena pulang telat terhenti karena melihatnya. Ia membungkukkan badan. "Halo, bibi."

"Wah, Jaehyun mau menginap disini? Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu." Ibu Taeyong tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia lalu beralih ke anaknya yang cemberut. "Taeyongie! Antarkan Jaehyun ke kamarmu!"

Bibir Taeyong semakin maju. "Iya, Ibu."

Jaehyun mengira hanya dirinya yang gemas, tapi ternyata ibu Taeyong juga tampaknya gemas—bercampur kesal—melihat wajah Taeyong.

Ibu Taeyong menarik bibir anaknya. "Jangan cemberut terus-terusan! Sudah pulang sore, tidak ijin, sewaktu pulang bukannya tersenyum malah cemberut begitu! Aku heran dengan anak remaja jaman sekarang."

"Ibuuuuu!"

"Bibi, terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku menginap disini." Jaehyun tersenyum geli.

Ibu Taeyong menepuk dahinya dan memukul paha Taeyong gemas. "Ah, iya! Taeyongie, antarkan Jaehyun ke kamarmu! Gara-gara kau aku jadi lupa tadi menyuruhmu."

Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa saat Taeyong menaiki tangga dan menggerutu. Taeyong berjalan beberapa langkah dari tangga dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar tidur Taeyong rapi sekali, tidak seperti kamar Jaehyun yang terkesan sangat 'lelaki'. Dalam kamar Taeyong terdapat kamar mandi berukuran sedang di pojok. Kamar tidur Taeyong juga memiliki balkon samping yang berhadapan persis dengan balkon kamar Jaehyun sendiri. Kadang-kadang jika Taeyong dan Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, mereka akan mengobrol di balkon sampai ibu Taeyong menarik anaknya untuk tidur dan mengunci pintu balkon Taeyong.

"Mandi sana."

Jaehyun menaruh ranselnya di ranjang Taeyong dan melepas blazernya. "Oke hyung."

"Taeyongie! Kalau sudah mengantar Jaehyun, cepat turun! Bantu Ibu memasak!"

"Haaahhhh~" Taeyong cemberut lagi dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil saat mendengar suara ibunya dari tangga.

"Jangan mengeluh, hyung. Anak gadis sepertimu harus patuh pada Ibunya."

Taeyong menubrukkan badannya dan menindih badan Jaehyun di ranjangnya. Ia memukul dada bidang Jaehyun beberapa kali. "Aku manly, tahu!

Suara ponsel menghentikan pukulan Taeyong. Jaehyun mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada notifikasi sama sekali. Ia melirik Taeyong, yang justru terlihat senang dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan semangat.

Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Siapa, hyung?"

"Ahjussi yang tadi! Oh iya, aku akan menanyakan namanya!"

Baru saja Jaehyun ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, ibu Taeyong sudah masuk dan menarik telinga anaknya. "Taeyongie jangan bandel!"

"I-iya Ibu! Sakit! Sakit! Le-lepas! Huweeeee~ Ibuuuu!"

Ibu Taeyong tersenyum pada Jaehyun. "Nah, Jaehyun, mandilah. Maaf atas kegaduhan ini, ya."

Jaehyun mengangguk. Ia menatap ibu Taeyong dan sahabatnya itu keluar kamar. Jaehyun sebenarnya tadi ingin memperingatkan Taeyong agar tidak membalas pesan ahjussi asing itu. Tapi karena Taeyong terlanjur bersama ibunya, sudah pasti remaja manis itu membalas pesan ahjussi asing itu disela-sela kegiatan memasaknya.

* * *

Malam ini cuacanya bagus. Bulan terlihat jelas dari jendela kamar Taeyong.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang menonton film di dalam kamar Taeyong. Dihadapan mereka, ada berbagai macam cemilan dan minuman. Piring bekas makan malam mereka juga ada di samping bungkus-bungkus cemilan yang sudah habis.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang memeluk lengannya sendiri. Ia beranjak dan mengambil selimut di ranjang, lalu membalutnya di tubuh mungil Taeyong. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku merasa lebih hangat! Terima kasih, Jaehyunnie~"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Taeyong bersandar di dadanya. Mereka terdiam menikmati film yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang.

"Jaehyunnie?" Taeyong mendongak.

"Hm?"

"Aku rindu Doyoung."

"Aku tidak." Jaehyun meringis, karena ia terlalu takut bertemu Doyoung sekarang.

Taeyong mengusakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jaehyun. "Jahat sekali kau."

Jaehyun hanya tertawa. Suara beratnya memenuhi kamar tidur Taeyong.

"Tapi serius, aku rindu sekali dengan Doyoung. Ia sering sekali latihan vokal sekarang." Taeyong melirik rumah Doyoung yang ada tepat di depan rumahnya.

Jaehyun mengelus rambut Taeyong yang halus dan harum. "Doyoung hyung akan lomba beberapa hari lagi. Sabarlah, nanti kau akan mendapatkan sahabatmu yang seperti ibu-ibu itu lagi."

Taeyong tertawa dan mencubit lengan Jaehyun. Ia tidak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jaehyun, tapi Taeyong juga menyadari jika Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Beberapa hari lagi Doyoung hyung pasti akan bersamamu lagi. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mendukungnya agar ia berhasil menjadi juara di lomba itu."

Taeyong mengangguk. Jaehyun sangatlah dewasa, walaupun nyatanya Jaehyun lebih muda darinya. Pelukan hangat Jaehyun entah kenapa membuat Taeyong mengantuk. Ia menguap.

Jaehyun terkekeh dan memeluk Taeyong, menggoyangkan tubuh mungil di pelukannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Mengantuk, hyung?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membereskan ini."

Taeyong menjerit dengan sangat tidak manly saat Jaehyun menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membaringkannya di ranjang. "Eh! Aku juga mau memban—"

"Aku saja, hyung."

Jaehyun langsung keluar dari kamar Taeyong dan membuang bungkus cemilan yang kosong di tempat sampah. Ia juga mencuci piring kotor mereka dan menaruhnya di rak.

"Jaehyunnie, sudah mau tidur?"

Jaehyun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat ibu Taeyong. "Iya, bibi. Sebenarnya Taeyong yang sudah mengantuk."

"Ah, begitu. Tolong tutup pintu balkon dan jendela kamarnya, ya. Bocah itu selalu lupa menutupnya sehingga ia tidur kedinginan."

"Baiklah, bibi. Selamat malam~"

"Selamat malam, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tersenyum geli mengingat ucapan ibu Taeyong. Ia tahu Taeyong memang ceroboh, membuat Jaehyun semakin ingin memilikinya. Ia ingin melindungi Taeyong, memastikan Taeyong akan aman dan baik-baik saja dalam pelukannya.

Jaehyun memasuki kamar Taeyong. Ia tersenyum jahil saat melihat pintu balkon dan jendela kamar Taeyong sudah tertutup. "Kau sudah ingat harus menutup jendela dan pintu setiap mau tidur, ya, hyung?"

Taeyong hanya tertawa lucu. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan menarik Jaehyun agar tidur bersamanya di ranjang.

"Jaehyunnie, aku sudah tahu."

Jaehyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Apa, hyung?"

"Nama ahjussi baik hati itu," Taeyong tertawa tanpa dosa, tidak menyadari jika Jaehyun mematung karena ucapannya. "Jo Insung."

"Taeyong hyung, aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu untuk tidak mudah percaya dengan orang asing. Kau bahkan memberinya nomor ponselmu dan kau membalas pesannya." Rahang Jaehyun mengeras.

"Jaehyunnie, aku juga sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu kalau ahjussi itu bukan orang jahat. Kau terlalu ber-negative thinking."

"Bukan negative thinking, hyung. Tapi waspada. Ahjussi itu tetap saja orang asing untuk kita."

Taeyong seperti kehilangan kata-kata. "Insung ahjussi orang yang baik."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin? Hanya karena ia membantumu di supermarket tadi?"

Taeyong terdiam dengan air mata berlinang. Sontak saja Jaehyun panik dan mengusap air matanya. "Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu keras padamu."

Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun erat saat sahabatnya itu mencium pipi dan dahinya dengan lembut.

"Kita bicarakan hal ini besok lagi, ya? Sekarang tidurlah. Maafkan aku, hyung." Jaehyun mengelus punggung Taeyong yang dibalut sweater merah.

"Jaehyunnie tidak salah, aku yang terlalu cengeng."

"Kau makin membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Maaf."

Jaehyun mencium dahi Taeyong lagi. "Aku juga minta maaf, hyung. Sekarang tidur, ya? Selamat malam, hyung~ Mimpi indah."

Taeyong mengangguk dalam pelukan Jaehyun. "Kau juga, Jaehyunnie."

Nafas Taeyong terdengar mulai teratur. Remaja manis itu sudah tertidur. Jaehyun memastikan Taeyong benar-benar tertidur, lalu mengambil ponsel Taeyong. Ia sangat menyesal dengan sikap kurang ajarnya membuka ponsel orang lain, tapi Jaehyun sangat penasaran dengan pesan Taeyong dan ahjussi itu.

Saat membaca pesan pertama yang sebenarnya normal dan biasa-biasa saja, Jaehyun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia men-scroll dengan jari yang gemetaran. Dan benar saja, feeling buruknya benar. Jaehyun nyaris memukul tembok di belakangnya.

 **Jo Insung;** 'Taeyongie yang manis, bagaimana jika besok kita bertemu di taman kota? :)'

 **Taeyongie;** 'Oke, ahjussi ^^'

 **Jo** **Insung;** 'Kita berdua saja, ya. Jangan mengajak temanmu. Jangan beri tahu temanmu juga, ya :) Ini jadi rahasia saja untuk kita berdua.'

 **Taeyongie;** 'Baiklah ^^ Ahjussi, sepertinya sampai disini saja. Aku menemani sahabat yang menginap dirumahku menonton film, ya. Selamat malam, ahjussi~'

 **Jo Insung;** 'Selamat malam, Taeyongie yang manis :)'

Jaehyun menaruh ponsel Taeyong di meja nakas dengan keringat dingin. Ponselnya yang bergetar sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia membuka pesan dari Doyoung yang membuat jantungnya berhenti sejenak.

 **Doyoung;** 'Taeyong tadi bercerita padaku jika ia bertemu ahjussi pahlawan di supermarket. Ceritakan detailnya, food fighter.'

Jaehyun pucat pasi. Dua ketakutan terbesarnya akan menjadi mimpi buruknya malam ini.

* * *

TBC

* * *

CHAPTER INI GAGAL ABIS. BUKANNYA NULIS MOMEN AHJUSSI SAMA TAEYONG, MALAH NULIS MOMEN JAEYONG. INI KITA KUDU GIMANA? MAAF BANGET YA. CHAPTER DEPAN ADA KOK TAEYONG SAMA OM-OM. SEKALI LAGI MAAF BANGET!

Btw, hai semua! Selamat tahun baru! ^^ Have a great 2017! ^^

Harapan kita, semoga NCT makin sukses, makin solid, dan semua yang baik-baik. Dan harapan tersendiri dari Jaeyong **hard** shipper kek kita, tentu saja **more** Jaeyong moment, hehe :')

 **Terima kasih banyak** karena udah bantuin kita di chapter kemarin. Kita tahu readers ku semuanya baik hati. Terima kasih juga buat dukungannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! ^^ Dan tokoh ahjussi di ff ini **Jo Insung** , ya ^^ Kak **minumtolakangin** pendapatnya sama kek Nabila, hehe.

Ada yang nonton v live NCT waktu tahun baru? Jaeyong dempet anjir :') Dan waktu Taeyong reflek pegang belakang kepala Jaehyun, Fafa juga reflek teriak; "Eh kenapa yang dipegang bukan punggung atau pundak? Kenapa belakang kepala? Kaya mau ciuman anjir :'v"

Dan waktu mereka ngelakuin big hug, wajah Jaeyong deket banget astaga dedek-dedek ga bisa diginiin :') Waktu itu Nabila sih yang notice duluan, makanya gantian dia yang jerit gaje :'v

Perasaanku doang, atau Taeyong makin cantik unyu-unyu gitu :3 Jaehyun, tolong jagain ya :') Apalagi sekarang di ensiti satu dua tujuh nambah satu seme ganteng lagi loh :'v /lirik Johnny/ /jadi keinget kemarin Johnny meluk Taeyong erat/ Btw Jaehyun juga makin hot ganteng juga kok :3 /sejenak Nabila sepertinya melupakan biasnya; Mark dengan rambutnya yang 'wah' sekali/

Lol apa ini *tunjuk a/n gaje diatas* Mohon maklum ya, kita hard shipper soalnya :') Ga papa kok kalo kalian review sambil fangirling (?) tentang Jaeyong. Kita justru seneng banget ^^

Oh iya, selamat bang Johnny :') Ya ampun dedek-dedek seneng banget akhirnya kamu debut bang :')

Makasih buat review, follow, dan favorite nya ^^

* * *

 **Love, Fafa & Nabila (Vava) ^^  
**


End file.
